


𝙄 𝙃𝘼𝙏𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙒𝘼𝙔 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙋𝙇𝘼𝙔- 𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊 𝙎𝙐𝙉𝘼

by dexcus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Drama and Angst caused by misunderstandings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Haikyuu x Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club - Freeform, Inirazaki, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Rintaro Suna x Reader, Rintaro Suna/Reader, Rintaro Suna/You, Suna Rintarou/Reader - Freeform, Trauma, Volleyball, Volleyball!Reader, slight mentions of death, suna rintarou - Freeform, suna x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexcus/pseuds/dexcus
Summary: It was no secret that you and Suna competed with each other. You were both exceptional blockers on your respected teams at inarizaki. It wasn't just a silly rivalry when it came to you two, you both hated the other one. You couldn't stand how Suna played volleyball and he couldn't stand how you tried to be such a perfectionist when it came to the sport.You both hated how the other one played.Haikyuu is owned by Haruichi Furudate. I do not own haikyuu or it's characters, just this plot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘹𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘺.

There was no doubt about it. You were going to spike that ball. 

Your mouth formed the stupid grin you'd always make when something was about to go your way. 

You knew that your opponent was going to try to block it but you didn't care. You weren't going to cower and hit it in a different direction. You were going to spike that ball as hard as you can right through that block.

"Y/N! It's to you!" Your teammate said as you nod and run over as she sets the ball.

The thrill of jumping into the air gives you goosebumps. It's like you aren't limited to gravity. It made you feel like a bird. That you could fly. You were a bird on the court.

Your opponent readies to jump but it's too late. Oh, it's way too late. You hit the ball at full force as it goes to the other team's side. There was no one there to receive it. Their libero tried to get it but it was too late. The point was yours. The game was yours.

"Alright!" You yell running into your teammates hugging them. You all celebrated as the other team sighed in defeat as they huddled up. 

Once everything had calmed down you do the usual. You shake the other team's hands and your coach applauds you. Your coach didn't specifically applaud you for getting that last point and that's how you liked it. You weren't the ace or the captain. You wouldn't stand out on the court if it weren't for your exceptional blocking skills. You were one of the best middle blockers in the prefecture. You were happy with that but you weren't going to go posting it online or anything like that. 

You could hear feet running into the gym and you knew exactly who was coming. Inarizaki's boy volleyball team. You all bowed to the team and went to get your stuff since it was their turn to be in the gym. Fair is fair.

"Hey."

You knew that voice. You hated that voice. It was like a bad guitar note playing when you heard it. It made you want to cover your ears. You turn to see the one and only Rinatarō Suna. 

You were praying he wouldn't speak to you. You were so happy at winning the game you didn't want him to damper on your mood but it seems like he was here to talk to you anyways.

"What is it?" You ask.

Suna doesn't answer as his deadpan look slowly turns into a snarky looking smile. Here it comes.

"I was watching your game. Had you had actually played against a decent team you wouldn't have gotten that point. Spiking the ball right into a block is very unlikely to work but hey, it would've been a nice try." He says walking away not giving you a chance to answer.

You stare at him walking away with his shit-eating grin. He got under your skin this time. Just this once, you weren't prepared for a comeback. He knew making a remark like that would leave you speechless after you just won a game. You always become so simple-minded when you win a game that the last thing you're thinking about is insults.

"Screw you...." You whisper to yourself referring to Suna. Tomorrow would be a new day anyway. 

You would give him a good insult.

Yeah. Maybe it is a bit childish but you lost all maturity when it came to that guy. 

"You play so stupidly."


	2. Chapter 2

"y/n!" Your grandma yelled.

"What happened, grandma?" You asked.

"Here is your lunch." She says handing you the delicately packed lunch she made for you.

You almost tear upholding it. Your grandma spoiled you, not with ravishing gifts but just with her small acts of service like this. You bowed to her thanking her for the food which she only smiled in return.

You made your way to school and you arrived there quickly. Like normal you went to your locker to change your shoes and get your stuff. It was quiet today. You didn't mind it though.

You were in class 2-5 so you were among the smarter students. Yes, you did use this as a confidence boost when it came to anyone, mostly suna. You'd tell him how he's only smart on the court but not when it comes to education.

You smiled thinking about this. You had something suna didn't.

You didn't realize that the smile you were making was a bit creepy which caused your classmates to shiver when feeling your strong aura.

"Y/n... tone it down a bit." Your classmate said.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Your aura. It's strong but too strong!" Your classmate joked in a friendly way.

"I apologize." You say a bit embarrassed.

Once lunch comes you pack all your stuff. You typically eat with your libero teammate who was in class 2-1 and today was no different. You made your way over there, practically drooling at the lunch your grandma made for you today.

"y/n! over here!" You heard her say.

You smile and make your way into the classroom. You notice Suna eating with one of the Miya twins, Osamu. He looks up to you with an unreadable expression as usual, not excited nor mad that you are here. 

"Nice to see you here in class 1. You never were known for being a smartie outside of the court." You say smiling at him.

"I'm in class 1 too..." your teammate said. You pause realizing you had just insulted everyone in the class and not just Suna like you wanted. You were receiving a few glares which you deserved but you quickly sat down next to your teammate. You both start eating as she was on the verge of eating right before you came.

"Your spike was really well last game." Your libero teammate said. You could barely hear it since she was eating while talking but Suna caught onto it perfectly.

He didn't turn around because he didn't want you guys to know he was listening but he wasn't going to just stop listening since he wanted to know what lies your teammate was feeding you.

"The way you jump and spiked the ball was super cool. You put all your force into it, even if they managed to get to it in time they would've failed." She said.

You smiled at her compliment. It was nice hearing someone appreciated your spikes. You typically got compliments about your blocking so compliments like these were rare but great to hear.

"You were really good too. Your receives during that game were good as well although you probably hear that a lot." You say laughing.

Suna hated hearing you laugh. It made him shiver. Not in the way you think. It made him shiver in a way that your laugh was so cold and dry that he could feel it himself. It did not make him feel good. He didn't like hearing you laugh. He was used to hearing you scoff and grunt angrily. He wanted to throw an insult at your skills to make you stop laughing but he wasn't going to look immature in front of all these people. Not that he cared, it's just easier and less work to not look like an ass in front of people.

You and your friend had a surprisingly good lunch today not knowing what Suna was thinking. Once lunch was over, he side-eyed you as you walked past him to leave his classroom which Osamu noticed.

"What? Do ya have a personal hatred for that middle blocker?"

"Hm?" Suna thought about it for a minute. Osamu was only asking jokingly but Suna took the question seriously.

"Who knows? All I know is that she's not a good player." Suna answers.

"Not a good player? She's one of the best middle blockers in the prefecture." Osamu states.

"That's just to everyone else here. To middle blockers like me... you would see she's not that good of a player and even worse of a person." Suna says thinking about how you insulted practically everyone in the class trying to insult him. It made him laugh at how you fail at almost everything including insults. It would've been a good one had he been the only one in the class but he would've come up with an even better comeback.

"Maybe the coach would let us play against them sometime?" Osamu asks.

"You would want to play against them?" Suna asks.

"Well yeah. Practice is practice." 

"You're right. It would make a good practice when we beat them." He says.

"How do you know we'll beat them?" Osamu asks.

"I don't but I heard if you say something that you want to happen then it'll come true if you believe in it," Suna admits. 

"Who cares? Whether we play against them in a real match or a practice match we'd probably win." Suna says finishing his lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

𝙅𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙜𝙝. 

𝙏𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙎𝙪𝙣𝙖'𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨

"And y/n l/n scored another point with her incredible spiking range! The way she can use her whole upper body to increase her spiking range is terrific!!" The announcer yelled.

Suna was watching you play from the stands. He never noticed you around school until now. The way you didn't limit yourself to your arms when spiking piqued his interest more in the sport. He had already been playing for a bit but he didn't have the skills you did. He thought.... maybe he thought you were cool? He didn't understand if he did if he's being honest. I think it might've annoyed him how good your technique was.

The winners of the game were your team of course. Like always once the game was over it gets crowded as everyone is leaving. Suna typically stands to the side, letting all the mad people go so he doesn't get crushed in that avalanche. He sees you from the corner of your eyes with your team celebrating with cool iced drinks.

He didn't take notice of your pretty (e/c) eyes. He didn't take notice of your gorgeous (h/c) hair. He didn't take notice of your beautiful smile. At least that's what he told himself. He thought about it for a second, yawned, and went back to looking around but not without sneaking one look in your direction.

During volleyball practice the next day Suna grew tired of getting blocked left and right. He thought about your method of using your shoulders and your whole upper body when spiking to increase your range. He thought about how it'd be hard to use that technique. He didn't want to do to if he's being honest. He figured it would be too much work. 

But he did it anyway. Of course, since it was his first time he didn't get it quite right but he had managed to evade several blocks which was a win in his book.

He went to your next game which was a week after your last one. You were playing well. That is until you tried doing your usual technique but it had been shot down for the first time.

"Anddd y/n l/n's signature spike has been shot down for the first time! No one expected this!" The announcer shouted.

Suna saw your face as the other team received the point for that block. Your opponents had won. You were wide-eyed as your teammates huddled around you probably reassuring themselves that they'll win the next one. 

As usual, Suna waited on the sidelines so all the people could go out. He saw you by yourself at the water fountain. He hadn't planned on telling a random girl from his school that he liked her technique and that he used it but he still walked over to you anyways.

He watched you quietly until you were finished at the fountain. You turned and was about to walk away, Suna guessed you hadn't seen him so he lightly grabbed your jacket which caused you to turn around.

He noticed your red eyes indicating you had been crying. He figured telling you that your technique worked for him would cheer you up so why not?

"Rintarō Suna." Suna said bowing.

"Y/N L/N." He heard you say.

Suna was not great at comforting people and he knew this but he was willing to try. I mean he was the one who came up to you after all.

"I watched your other game and saw how you manipulated your upper body so you can spike the ball in different directions. I used it a bit in my volleyball practice and it worked. It's a really good technique." Suna said with a lazy smile.

Suna stood there as he looked at your smile slowly fade away. Had he said something wrong? Your face turned into a face of a mixture of concern and anger. He almost twitched when you put your hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Suna. You shouldn't use that technique. It'll only set you up for failure." You were smiling at him. He doesn't understand why you're smiling when you're telling him to stop using a technique you yourself used. Maybe you were jealous of someone else using your technique? If that was the case Suna would just stop using it but you could've just said that to him straight up that you were bothered by it but somehow Suna didn't feel like that was the reason.

You didn't even give him time to respond as you walked away. He was dumbstruck at the encounter but he was feeling an emotion he doesn't feel often. He felt determined to show you how good that technique was, how easy it would be to evade blocks with it. It 𝐰𝐚𝐬 a good technique.

Over the course of a few weeks, Suna practiced with it. He didn't practice often with volleyball as he was known to be quite lazy but this time did. He had gotten better at it although he wasn't at your level yet. Soon it was time for his own game.

During the game, he readily evaded almost all blocks thrown at him. The audience was in awe at him using such a good technique. His team won easily. Suna was one of the main point-getters for this game which was uncommon.

He was getting his stuff ready when he heard someone walking towards him which he turned around to see you. He wasn't going to show it on his face but he was ecstatic to see you. He was hoping you'd be here for his match. You finally were able to see just how good a technique it really was.

Once you got closer to him, he realized your face didn't have a smile. You were making a face of anger. There was a dark expression on your face and he couldn't understand why. He played well or at least he thought he did. What? Were you insulted that he used your technique to play that badly or something?

"I thought I told you not to use that technique. It's a bad technique." You said.

"And I ignored that so you could see that this "bad" technique was actually a really good one," Suna said getting rather annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help you. That was exactly what happened to me when I used that technique. It started with praise and being dependent on it. It seems good until you end up getting blocked which will happen to you!" You yelled pointing at Suna.

Suna was surprised at how your anger level rose so fast. He was equally annoyed at how loud you were being.

"You're the one who inspired me to use it." Suna admitted hoping it would calm you down.

"And I'm the one who's telling you to stop using it." You said glaring at him.

You both glared at each other angrily. It was pretty much a staring contest until you sighed and walked away.

Suna glared at you as you walked away. Who knew that you were so pushy about one little technique? 

A few more weeks pass and Suna begrudgingly went to your upcoming match. He didn't want you to see him cause he figured you'd yell but he wanted to see if you were finally over that temper tantrum. He wanted to see you play with your technique. He loved seeing it. It gave him ideas on what he can do during his practices.

During the game, you didn't use your regular technique. You were doing some crappy basic moves like spiking the ball with full force which magically managed to get through blocks. He didn't like seeing this. You were becoming such a stupid player in his eyes. 

𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦? 𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦?

"𝘊𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥..." Suna whispered leaving the stands.


	4. Chapter 4

TW: small mention of death 

𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗶𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵. 

𝗧𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀

"And y/n l/n scored another point with her incredible spiking range! The way she can use her whole upper body to increase her spiking range is terrific!!" The announcer yelled.

You loved volleyball and that was no secret. You played it vigorously almost every day. You had a special technique that most people spiking didn't. You didn't just use your arms to spike the ball you used your whole upper body to spike the ball. It made things much easier when facing a blocker and you loved that.

Your team won thanks to your last spike. You saw your dad and grandma waving to you as you did. You looked at almost everyone who came to your game honestly. It was great to see so many people were interested in this game.

After the game was over you got the praise you normally got from your dad. He complimented your playing all the time. That's not to say your grandma didn't either but hearing it from your dad who also played volleyball in his youth made you so happy. 

''Keep winning games for me y/n!'' You heard your dad last say to you as you went to bed.

That really was the last thing he'd say to you. 

Morning came and soon after you had learned he had died from sudden cardiac arrest. You didn't understand how. He seemed so healthy. You couldn't believe that the last thing he said to you was about volleyball and you hadn't told him you loved him or anything like that. You felt guilty or maybe it was pity for him. You didn't know. You only knew that you wanted to use whatever you felt and do what he said. You were going to keep 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 games for 𝐡𝐢𝐦.

For the next weeks, you would continue to win games with your unflawed technique. They were mostly practice matches but it didn't matter to you. A win is a win.

It was until your next big game was when you realized your technique was flawed. Your spike had been blocked by the opponents. Your eyes widened as you saw the ball fall all the way onto the ground. Once the announcer announced the winners you couldn't believe it. You...lost? You didn't want to believe it. You 𝐒𝐀𝐈𝐃 you would win. Losing was not in the picture.

Tears formed in your eyes as you felt your teammates huddle around you. They told you it would be fine and how they would win the next one. You couldn't even think about anything else besides the fact you hadn't been able to grant your father's wish. You just wanted to win all your games from now on. A very unrealistic goal but you wanted to at least try. You thought your technique could work, it wasn't flawed but I guess it was. Your teammates didn't notice but your expression darkened at the thought of that stupid technique. You should've known it wouldn't work. It wasn't unflawed, it was 𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞.

After the game was over you decided to go to the water fountain to just get some refreshments if you're being honest. You didn't want to face your grandma just yet after losing that game. After you finished you were about to leave until you felt someone lightly grab your arm. You turn to see it was a guy with brown hair and pretty yellow eyes. You had no idea who he was but you thought you had seen him around school once or twice.

"Rintarō Suna." The guy said bowing suddenly.

"Y/N L/N." You said to him.

"I watched your other game and saw how you manipulated your upper body so you can spike the ball in different directions. I used it a bit in my volleyball practice and it worked. It's a really good technique." Suna said with a lazy smile.

Your smile faded as you heard him say these words. 

He... was going to use your technique? The technique that caused you to lose? Were you... setting him up for failure? He thought your technique was bad when really it was so basic. You didn't want him to go down the same road you had just gone down.

"Hey. Suna. You shouldn't use that technique. It'll only set you up for failure." You say smiling at him. You wanted to sound as nice as you can to not make him feel disappointed. You weren't going to let another kid follow in your footsteps and fail in front of everyone. No way. You turned around and walked off hoping he would take your advice. You were really curious about how he played besides your technique but you didn't want to ask a guy you just met that so you didn't.

Over the next few weeks, you tried different volleyball techniques. None really worked for you. You just figured it would be easier not to have one but at the same time, you wanted to play perfectly. You started to get better on your blocking and even started using more force when spiking the ball which seemed to work for you.

You heard about a game for the boy's volleyball game was coming up. You thought of Suna as you knew he went to your school, well you guessed he went to your school but you wanted to go. Your grandma let you go by yourself as she wanted to see you smile more after your father had died.

During the start of the game, you spotted Suna. You smiled knowing you were right about him going to your school and you sat happily. That was until you saw Suna using the technique you told him not to do. He just kept and kept using it. He scored the points. Most of them. That wasn't the point though, he was just like you. How you used to be when you first started doing what he was doing. It started well, you got so many points but in the end, it would just fail. You warned him about it because you didn't want anyone to fail due to being inspired by a stupid technique you used. It was so stupid. You watched the rest of the game angry. You were angry at yourself and Suna but more at yourself for even using that technique in the first place.

Once the game was over you looked for Suna. You found him and walked over to him as he turned to you. Your expression was dark as you walked over to him.

"I thought I told you not to use that technique. It's a bad technique." You said.

"And I ignored that so you could see that this "bad" technique was actually a really good one," Suna said to you. You could hear the annoyance in his voice which made you upset. You thought he might've actually considered your advice.

"I'm just trying to help you. That was exactly what happened to me when I used that technique. It started with praise and being dependent on it. It seems good until you end up getting blocked which will happen to you!" You yelled pointing at Suna. You were so angry at yourself for this, you knew he was just going to end up failing because of you. You just always thought it would be because of you.

"You're the one who inspired me to use it." Suna said to you.

You paused at those words as you heard him say them. You didn't want to see this guy fail because of you. He was going to end up failing just like you did. If you, the person who had practiced the technique every day couldn't use the technique right, you knew this guy wouldn't be able to do it either.

"And I'm the one who's telling you to stop using it." You said glaring at him.

You both glared at each other angrily. It was almost like a staring contest. When he wouldn't back down, I think a part of you just gave up. You realized how stupid you looked trying to convince this guy who was pretty much a stranger to stop so you just decided to walk away. He would just end up finding out himself anyway.

''𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱....'' 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next few days, things remained the same. You just get up going to school, you and Suna glare at one another when you pass each other in the halls, and so on. 

Today during practice was different. You were surprised when you saw the boy's volleyball team come in during your team's time to practice. It was strange but your questions and concerns were answered as the coaches walked over to each other. Some of your teammates went over to talk over to people like Aran or Kita. You decided it would be best to stand where you are and wait for instructions.

''Okay everyone. We are going to be doing practices together from now on.'' Your coach said.

No one really cheered or groaned. I'm sure everyone understood why this was happening. Although you did see the blonde Miya twin sulk. Nationals were only a few months away and having teams switch in and out of the gym would just be wasting practice.

''I'm glad everyone is being mature about it. Today will be a little different. We will be doing fun exercises to get used to this practice sharing. We wouldn't want to start on the wrong foot.'' Your coach said smiling. 

'You will be paired up based on the positions you play. For example Suna and l/n. You two will be partners as you are both middle blockers. The captains will be partners and you know the rest. I'll give you a minute to figure everything out.''

You eye Suna who had his hands in his ''pockets''. There were no pockets on his shorts but you understood as a volleyball player anything became pockets. Suna didn't look at you as he just stood there observing all the players go to their respected partner for this exercise. You sighed as you walk over to Suna.

''Were you ever gonna come and acknowledge me or were you just gonna stand there for the whole thing.'' You say.

'' I noticed you from the corner of my eye. I already knew you saw me so I didn't see a point in just calling you over.'' Suna shrugs.

''Okay. So for his exercise, it will be a simple one. You both will just have to keep the volleyball off the ground by just doing receives, only between the two of you.'' One of the coaches says.

A ball gets thrown at every single team and Suna catches the one that was thrown at you two. You get in a position to receive it back to him.

''Why do you look so serious? You're not planning on receiving that ball just for it to hit my face are you?'' Suna said as a small grin forming on his face.

'' Of course not. I'm just taking these exercises more seriously than you are. It's a good practice for games and could even help me win some.'' You say.

''This is a junior high exercise. Unless your skills are on the same level as a junior high player, I don't think that'll do much for you.'' Suna said spiking the ball not giving you time to answer as you readied yourself to receive the ball.

The ball bounced perfectly off your arms and back to Suna who received it back to you. You two were managing to keep the ball up which you were proud of.

''I'm surprised you aren't putting your full force into these receives. Ever since junior high after you stopped using your old technique you would always do that. It doesn't work well for you but it seems to be your only tactic besides you being a ''good'' blocker.'' Suna said as he received the ball.

''I'm a good player whether I receive the ball softly or not so soft.'' You said as you kept the ball in the air.

''I don't think so,'' Suna said seriously.

His serious undertones caused you to lose your position as you glared at him. However, it was not a smart move as the ball was coming right towards you, almost hitting the ground right behind you as it went over your head. You turned around fast and slid on the floor just to receive it. You weren't going to let that ball hit the ground. 

The ball went flying up but Suna didn't even bother to hit it. His partner was on the ground and he knew you were not going to receive the next one in time. He caught the ball and looked at you.

''Why would you do that?'' Suna asked annoyed.

'' To keep the ball off the ground. That is the whole reason why we're doing this.'' You said.

'' It's not an actual match you don't 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 to hurt yourself over this insignificant exercise. You can if you want to but one of these days you'll go out too hard during a small practice and you'll end up injuring yourself then you won't be able to play in any real matches. Don't be ignorant.'' He says rolling the volleyball over to you.

He walks over to you and sits down next to you. Not specifically close but close enough that the coaches know you're partners.

''Coach! My partner is injured.'' He says.

His coach comes over to see you on the ground. You look at Suna. His knees are pressed against his chin so he can hide the smirk on his face. You knew what he's doing. He was using you as an excuse to stop doing the exercise. Was he actually that uninterested in this that he would do this? You weren't even mad at this, you were just so confused. How can someone be so uninterested in a sport they decided to play?

''Where is the injury?'' The coach asked.

Suna pointed to your knee that revealed a small red bruise. You didn't even notice it was there until now. It's not like it hurt but you knew Suna would win either way.

''Oh! That! It's fine. I'm alright, it's just a small bruise.'' You admit.

''Small bruises can lead to bad things.'' The coach says.

You weren't lying. It was actually a small bruise and it didn't hurt but you had an idea. You looked at Suna and your eyes met. Only a smile equivalent to the devils would be the only way to describe the look on your face Suna thought to himself.

''You're right. It actually hurts a bit to walk on. I should go to the nurse's room to get a band-aid maybe or just to put something on it but I can't move. I think maybe Suna can go get it for me. Right Suna?'' You asked looking at him with an innocent face but behind it, Suna knew you were just roaring with laughter. He didn't want to move. That was the whole point of sitting down. He was comfortable.

''Alright, Suna. You know where the nurse's office is, just get a band-aid preferably a medium-sized one, and return.'' The coach nodded as Suna uncomfortably stood up.

You giggled as Suna walked out of the gym to fetch a band-aid. You decided to just stay on the ground and observe the other teams practicing.

A few minutes later Suna returned to you. You were going to just take the band-aid and be done with teasing him when he practically swatted your hand away. He hurriedly ripped the band-aid open and put it on your knee without a word. You expected him to just slap the band-aid on your knee but he was quite calm putting it on. 

He looked rather weird like this but once he looked up at you his usual glare made you realize the real Suna is still in there.

''Thanks, partner!'' You said smiling, mocking him.


	6. Chapter 6

"And get these things off here..." Your grandma pointed handing you the grocery list.

It was the usual time to do your grocery shopping. You typically went by yourself since it was easier and much faster. You preferred it that way anyway.

"Okay. I'll be right back then." You said to your grandma as you left your house.

The walk was quiet. It was a cool day today. It was just so peaceful. The store isn't too far from where you live which you were grateful for. You were athletic yes but that doesn't mean you would rather walk 40 minutes and back just to get some food.

As you arrived at the store you grabbed the little basket so you can carry your stuff easier. You search around a bit for the food you need to buy and everything is going smoothly.

You're down to the last few things and you look up as your walking, you notice Suna there too. He's just standing there looking around. He has a small piece of paper in his hands and it looks like he can't find what he needs. Should you help him? You thought to yourself for a minute. 𝘕𝘢𝘩. You answered for yourself as you continue to walk in his direction.

Suna 𝘄𝗮𝘀 actually confused as he couldn't find the item on his list. He had gone to each aisle and still couldn't find his desired item. He had actually noticed you were in the store way before you noticed him. He obviously 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 going to stop and say hi to you so carried on with his shopping but as he saw you from the corner of his eye, he noticed you had what he wanted in your basket. 𝘗𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘙𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴.

He watched from the corner of his eye as you walked past him. He didn't want to ask you where you got them but he needed the rolls. So he decided to come up with another plan to get them. He was just going to follow you in hopes you would stumble upon the right isle again. So that is what he did.

At first, you didn't feel any different as you walked through the isles at the store. Just picking out certain items until you suddenly felt off. You turned around but no one was there. It creeped you out a lot but you ignored it. You'd be out soon anyway.

You could hear the footsteps behind you, they were 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 behind you but every time you turned no one was there. '𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.' You thought to yourself to make yourself feel better.

You were about to just make a dash and run until you heard people in the store cheering. It intrigued you and you quickly forgot about that off feeling in your chest as you walked towards the sound.

Suna was confused when you made a sharp turn from the isle but he decided to follow you anyways. He just wanted to get the rolls then leave and you were his only way out. 

You followed the voices and soon you saw everyone looking up at the tv in the store. They were cheering because of the volleyball game it was showing. You stared in awe at the game. You always lost focus on other things when it came to volleyball.

Suna was annoyed when he realized you weren't going to an aisle and that you were instead just going to where all the people were but he wasn't surprised, you always became so simple-minded when it came to volleyball nowadays. As he stood in the far back of the crowd he looked at you. You were smiling with the biggest grin. He only ever saw you look like that when it came to volleyball, nothing else.

Sure, you smiled whenever you insulted him but it wasn't a genuine one. Just a snarky one, he would say it was an ugly smile but it wasn't.

He walked over to you slowly. He was just going to ask you a simple question concerning the pastry rolls and maybe throw in an insult if he felt like it but then suddenly you started to cheer with everyone else for the volleyball game which made him pause out of fear.

He didn't know if he was scared at seeing you so happy or if it was the fact that it was getting pretty loud and noisy but it caused him to take a step backward. He didn't know what it was. He looked at you once more as he saw you cheering.

He rolled his eyes as he walked away from the crowd. He would just get what he wanted next time. He always seemed to settle for less on most grocery trips anyway.

You didn't notice Suna as you cheered for the volleyball team but you noticed yourself leaving the store a bit happier than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

"And for the end of practice, we will all go to the hill and run back here."

You never understood this "exercise". We had already finished volleyball practice and were all tired but now we have to do a long 𝘫𝘰𝘨 at the start of the hill and back to the school.

You sighed as your team and the boy's team walked out of the gym to the hill. The walk wasn't too bad. You figured it would be fine to just run back. It wasn't too far until the coach said you'd be running the other direction to get back.

"Too much work for today.... kind of tired," you said to yourself not even in the right mindset to form a proper sentence.

"You and me both...." Someone whispered softly. You side-eyed the person next to you as you presumed they said it. It was Suna who looked like he was going to faint. He was breathing heavily. He probably wasn't even in the right mindset to know that he just agreed with you.

"Alright... and go!" The coach yelled as everyone picked off and ran.

You kept a steady pace as you ran not running too fast. You weren't paying attention to the people passing you. "Chuupets...Pastry rolls...Bentos...." You thought to yourself. You were trying to motivate yourself to keep running by thinking about all the food that was at home and how you'd eat it once you got back. It was the only thing stopping you from collapsing.

You ran the same pace watching as people ran by you trying to get through with this agonizing run. You couldn't even blame them. You just wished you had paid more attention to your surroundings because before you knew it you started to fall. 𝘈 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬? 𝘔𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦? You thought to yourself as your face hit the ground.

You weren't badly hurt but just enough to groan a bit.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. You said to yourself. You were usually energetic and gave your all but today you just weren't feeling it.

You were too deep in thought to hear that pair of shoes running to you.

The person stood there in front of you trying to see if you would move or show any signs of life but you didn't.

You felt a pair of hands wrap around your waist and you started to feel yourself being pulled up. You felt weightless, just for a second. They pulled you up gently which you were grateful for. As you made it to stand on your legs you looked to see Suna. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱. You thought to yourself.

"Ah, thanks." You said scratching your neck.

Suna didn't say anything as he looked at you then pointed to a narrow alley.

"That way is a shortcut. Let's go." Suna said.

Before he said this, he still had his hands around your waist so he moved it so that one hand was behind your back gently pushing you as he walked to the shortcut.

"That's cheating." You said.

"They never said it was a race," Suna said back to you removing his hand from your back as he kept walking.

He was going with or without you. It didn't matter to him but he hoped you would go with him. He doesn't know if it's more of a hassle with our without you but seeing he just saw you on the ground like that makes him think you're just going to end up in that position again. He wouldn't just leave you there on the ground.

"It's narrow..." You said calling out to Suna.

"We can make it work." He said, not looking back at you.

You contemplated it for a short time. You told yourself that you'd just blame him if you guys ended up getting in trouble.

You jogged over to Suna matching his pace as you did.

"You go on the right and I'll stay on the left." You said walking in the narrow alley pressing your back against the wall walking sideways.

Suna joined you as you both made it through the alley. As you walked you felt dirt? fall onto your head. Truth is you didn't know what it was but you were too scared to check plus it was really dark.

"I guess this is just my karma..." You said to yourself, still making your way through the alleyway.

Suna snickered at your comment. He was going to maybe shake it off of your head for you but that idea was shut down fast by him. He knew his boundaries when it came to you.

More and more dirt? kept falling on you. Suna was surprised you didn't yell in anger. In all honesty, it was a pitiful sight to see. You didn't even say anything as it fell from your head to the ground.

There was just more and more going down on you. It stopped for a second until a big bunch of it fell on your head. This time it made you stop. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢.

Suna saw your lip quiver. He knew you were gonna scream. If you scream people will think there's some sort of kidnapping going on over here. He looked up above you and saw there was more about to fall.

Quickly, Suna moved to you which wasn't hard since it was narrow. He put one hand behind your back pulling you against his chest and his other hand on top of your head and bent over so that he was covering you.

He closed his eyes expecting the worst and the worst came. It all fell on him and it was heavy. He didn't know you had to endure it 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 badly. 

He tiredly rested his head on your shoulder. He didn't do it purposefully, he just needed to catch his breath after all that.

You stood there as Suna did this. It's not like you didn't understand why he did this. You couldn't even blame him so you just stood there for a while as he tried catching his breath. It was just a bit embarrassing. You stood there awkwardly as your cheek was pressed against his chest as he had pulled you against him. You wanted to move but you decided to wait a bit.

Him catching his breath got old really fast as you felt like you guys were there for a good three minutes and he was 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 huffing. He was practically breathing in your ear. Out of impatience, you pushed him off of you only to hear him laugh as you did.

"You wasted so much time! I was letting you catch your breath." You hissed at him.

"Huh?" Suna said back innocently trying to hold back a laugh. He really 𝘸𝘢𝘴 tired and actually was trying to catch his breath but he had to admit he stood there for more time than needed to get on your nerves.

"Thank you but let's continue moving." You said as you continued walking, as did Suna. You both eventually made it out of the alleyway to see your school gym just a few jogs away. Only the coaches were there which made you grin mischievously and Suna caught that.

"Look presentable." You said shaking off the dirt. Suna did the same just more slowly.

Once you were done you and Suna jogged to the gym. Suna decided to jog just a bit slower than you. 

You eventually made it to the gym and walked to the coaches.

"Congratulations l/n! You made it first and Suna made it right after you." Your coach said applauding you.

You heard the other players running towards you just as she finished her sentence so you decided to walk off.

"You did well." You said walking past Suna.

It was the only thing you could form into words. You didn't know how to compliment him if you were being honest.

Suna looked to you a bit surprised but regained himself.

He never knew that potty mouth of yours could form such "sweet" words, he thought to himself sarcastically but apart of him was actually a bit surprised. He might've actually been a bit happy but you could never tell when it came to him.


	8. Chapter 8

𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘹'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘺.

''L/n.'' A voice called out to you.

You turned around to see it was your volleyball captain. You weren't surprised to see her. She typically comes to talk to you at random times of the day. It was lunchtime so students were free to visit other classes if they so pleased.

''Yes? What happened?'' You asked. 

Your captain giggled at your remark. She found it funny how you just always assumed the worst of things even before the person could say what it was.

''Well, you know how we don't have a manager for our team. Well, yesterday during that lap around the hill a few of the girls were talking about how it would be fun to have one. I thought it was a cool idea so we made posters.'' She said handing you a copy of one.

The art on the poster was neat. It wasn't anything too flashy. Just your basic copies but even so you thought it was so nice how they did this.

'' Are you free to give a few copies to people? I would do it but I have to have a quick lunch as I have somewhere to be right after.'' She admitted.

''Of course.'' You said bowing to her and then leaving.

𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺.

You walked around for a bit handing a few students the posters. It was not out of the ordinary to see club members doing this so no one paid much mind to you. Not a lot of people typically considered joining clubs this late and you knew this but you didn't want to tell your captain this.

Your footsteps were loud in the quiet hallway.

You passed by Class 2-1 to see your libero friend and you gave a little wave to her as you stuck your head in the class.

''Poster duty, huh?'' She joked.

''Yeah, the captain gave me the job for today.'' You said smiling at her.

You looked over to see Suna and decided to just give him a little tease to ruin his lunch.

''How sad it'll be when the girl's volleyball team gets a manager before the boy's volleyball team...'' You say dramatically sulking.

Suna turned to you and you playfully stuck your tongue out at him. You didn't give him time to retort as you quickly left to hand out more posters.

Later that day during volleyball practice you learned both teams would be playing a practice match against each other. You were a bit excited, you hadn't had a match in a bit.

The match went on smoothly. Your team was playing alright. The boy's team was in the lead. You had only heard the best about the Miya twins but playing against them was a whole other thing. Atsumu's sets were incredible, you had to admit.

''l/n!'' Your setter yelled as you nodded and ran over as she set the ball. You quickly spiked the ball too quickly enough for their libero, Akagi to receive. 

You silently congratulated yourself until you felt eyes on you. You turned to see it was Suna, silently evaluating you. You gave him a cocky grin as you ran back into position. 

The ball was going back in forth between each side. Your eyes could barely keep track of the ball until their setter, Atsumu got in position to set.

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵? 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰? You thought to yourself as your eyes darted from player to player until they settled on Suna.

You ran to your ideal spot as both you and Suna jumped in the air. You raised your arms preparing to block it but your eyes widened as you saw him rotate his whole upper torso to hit the ball. The ball went right past you as it hit the ground.

You looked back in shock as you stared at the ball but soon you turned your head slightly to look at Suna.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦...

Your eyes met as you both stared silently at each other.

Suna studied your (e/c) eyes as they looked at him disapprovingly but determined. 

''You never learn.'' You said bluntly to him.

''I still got the point... did I not?'' Suna said quickly retorting as he walked away.

The game went on as both teams scored many points. 

'' l/n to you again!'' Your setter called out to you once again.

Suna wasn't going to miss this chance. He saw you run to the other side of the net and he followed. You caught onto that but you didn't have enough time to do anything as you jumped into the air, feeling weightless again. Just like a bird. Suna matched you as he jumped up raising his arms ready to block your spike. He was positive he would block this shot.

As if time slowed down he saw you shift. You starting rotating your upper torso. 

'𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵...' Suna started thinking but his thoughts were stopped as he saw you flinch, as if you were physically hurt. 

You quickly did a surprise dump that barely made it across the net.

I almost used that stupid move. You said to yourself, laughing softly.

Suna was staring at the volleyball as he shifted his attention back to you. He walked up to the net gripping it as he sent harsh words your way.

''What is 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 with you?'' He asked in a disgusted tone.

You turned to Suna unbothered not wavering at the harsh glare that he was giving you. You were used to his glares but you noticed how his glared got darker whenever it concerned volleyball.

''You were about to do it. You were going to use your whole upper body to spike that ball and you 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱'𝘃𝗲 gotten that point if you did!'' Suna whispered angrily.

Suna did not 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱 the look you gave him as you stared at him confused. He didn't understand why you wouldn't use a simple technique that was guaranteed to get you points but what he did understand was that you had just missed the chance for a point.

''Are you really going to sacrifice your whole team like that because you got blocked 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 in junior high?'' Suna asked.

You smiled at that question looking down. You didn't take notice of the certain brown-haired player whose eyes had softened a bit as you looked down. 

''Are 𝘆𝗼𝘂 really going to sacrifice your time and energy trying to convince some girl to use a move that she on her own will decided she won't use?'' You said smiling at him.

There she was. Suna thought to himself as his gaze on you hardened with determination.

Both of you walked back from the net a bit more energized. You didn't know why but now you were both ready to 𝙬𝙞𝙣 this ''practice'' match.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘺.


	9. Chapter 9

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘘𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴..... 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!!

"And we go next week!" You said enthusiastically.

"What team are we up against first?" One of your teammates asked.

"I'm not sure honestly. The captain should know so you should ask her." You said.

'Finally a game....' You thought to yourself.

Your practice game with the boy's volleyball team had ended. No winner was announced because the game was stopped to announce the Spring InterHigh Qualifiers.

"Hey." Someone said behind you or two people?

"Do you think you'll be good enough to qualify?" The blonde-haired one asked eagerly.

"Of course. These rounds won't be as hard as the InterHigh matches. We should win this." You answered honestly.

"Well, aren't you 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 or maybe 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘺?" Atsumu asked with a smirk.

"I think all of us should have a little pride in our teams." You said to him. You already knew Atsumu was just trying to get under your skin. It wasn't really going to work. 

Suna was sitting down quietly listening in on your conversation with Atsumu. His eyes narrowed a seeing you two talk.

"Maybe arrogant is the right word." Suna whispered to himself. 

After practice, you had gone home excited. For the next week, you couldn't stop thinking about the matches coming up and soon that day was here. 

"Okay! Everyone is present on the bus. We're ready to go, coach!" Your captain said.

The bus ride wouldn't be too long so you didn't have time to sleep but even if you could sleep you wouldn't. You were just too excited to finally play in a real match.

As soon as your bus got to your destination, you all jumped out. You saw the boy's team bus had already got here and they were discussing something. You didn't pay much mind to them since they all seemed pretty word focused.

"There's a lot of people here today for this one. That's a bit unusual." Someone said.

"Well, you know how popular the Miya twins are. They bring fangirls wherever they go." You answer back.

Your team walked into the stadium and looked around. There are a lot of people standing around that you can hardly see where you want to go next. It gets even louder once you hear girls squealing running over to the twins as they walk in after you.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom!" You said to your captain.

"Okay.... but hurry back!" She yells back, clearly getting overwhelmed at the fangirls running by her.

You manage to escape that crowd and you take a breather trying to calm yourself down after everything that's happened.

"Y/N?" A voice said quietly.

You turned around to see a petite girl around your age. She had black hair and light brown eyes.

It took you a minute but you soon remembered that she was your former teammate in junior high.

"Hey!" You said joyfully walking over to hug her.

"I didn't know that you went to Inarizaki now." She said.

"Yeah well... things happen." You answer honestly.

Suna wasn't one to stay in loud crowds so naturally, he left way before you did. He had been walking around for a while until he heard a familiar voice.

His back straightened just a bit as he stopped walking, peering behind a wall.

He knew he looked stupid but he noticed you talking to a black-haired girl. She looked familiar but he couldn't tell why.

"I remember you playing really well in Junior High! You and that technique-" The girl paused realizing what she almost said. It had been two years so you can't blame her for forgetting about how sensitive you were about that technique.

"I-I meant, you and your blocks! They were really good." She said correcting yourself.

You laughed at your former teammate's mistake. It's not like you were going to cry overhearing someone mention it.

"It's okay! I know you were about to say that old silly technique. I'm not gonna sulk or anything if you say it." You said smiling softly.

"I'm sorry about that and I am still sorry about your dad." She said bowing.

'𝘋𝘢𝘥?' Suna thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, he had actually never heard you say anything about your dad. Well, he knew you guys weren't close or anything so he would never hear u talking to ur family to him but he heard you mention your grandma once or twice in a conversation.

You had difficulty swallowing as she mentions your dad. You had already come to terms with his death, at least 𝘺𝘰𝘶 thought you did. Just hearing him in a conversation can still make your throat so dry.

"It is fine. As a matter of fact. After he passed, I decided to change my technique— as you know. I have become a much better middle blocker and spiker. I... disrespected my dad's last wish for me to win all games when I.... lost 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 match in junior high with that technique." You said slumping down.

If this was junior high, at this point you would be crying but now as a second year, you just smile softly talking about it. You still felt shameful after these years.

''Your technique was really good.'' She said.

''But in the end, after practicing so hard with my dad using that technique, I lost with it and all he wanted me to do was 𝙬𝙞𝙣 with it. So even now, before each game, I always tell my dad I'll win. Because without that silly technique that ended up failing, I can. I can win games for him. I won't let him down again like I did that time in Junior High." You say looking back up at her.

The black-haired girl was biting her lips, holding back her tears. I guess she was supposed to be holding back her cries but to you, it was a humorous look. You find it ironic but sweet that she was the one crying.

You hugged her as she goes on about how you've grown and how she'll keep coming to your games. You were so engrossed in your conversation with her.

You didn't take notice of the brown-haired boy hiding behind the wall.

You couldn't hear how his breathing started to get shaky.

You couldn't see him as his yellow eyes widened.

And you didn't hear him as he quietly walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Suna didn't know what to think. On the outside, he just looked the same. No one noticed. But on the inside, you were all he was thinking about.

The boy's team made their way to the stands to look at the other games. You were on the other side of the stadium, most likely in a game.

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘦?

He didn't know the whole story. So how was he supposed to come up with a summary? He wanted to stop thinking about it, it was taking his focus off the games but 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?

Was he in the wrong for calling you a coward over you not using the move? Was he wrong for jumping your business like that?

Was he wrong for even thinking about your personal business like this? 

"Oh, look Suna, his blocks are good," Kita says waiting for Suna to agree with him.

Kita turned to Suna when he didn't get a response after a couple of seconds.

Suna was staring hard at the match but for the first time, it looked like his mind was elsewhere. Like he wasn't focused.

"What's wrong?" Kita says grabbing Suna's shoulders.

Suna came to his senses and looked over to Kita who looked mildly concerned. Suna usually wasn't so spaced out like this so naturally to anyone it would cause someone to be on high alert.

"I was looking at another match, sorry," Suna says.

Kita did not believe anything he said as his eyes lingered on Suna for a few seconds longer. Suna felt Kita's state on him which almost triggered his flight or fight response. He was used to Kita's stares but even so, they were still so unnerving.

After their first game, Inarizaki won. It wasn't too hard. Suna's focus drifted from you once he was on the court. He almost forgot about it as his team walked back from the court.

He saw your team as you walked towards his. Judging by the looks on your faces, you had won your match. You looked even happier than all of them as he noticed you giving a thumbs up to the same girl he saw earlier.

Once you guys made eye contact, the tension grew. You almost made it walking by him until Suna asked you a question.

"Is it true?" Suna said quietly. He didn't expect you to hear so he was surprised when he heard your footsteps stop behind him. He slowly turned around, no clear expression was seen on his face.

"Is what true?"

Suna looked down once you asked that question.

It's not really any of his business. He didn't really care to get himself into family matters. Those always caused trouble. I guess to him he was just a bit 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 but he wasn't quite sure. It just left a bad feeling in his stomach not knowing. He felt meek, which was a feeling he didn't like the feeling.

"Never mind." He said as he turned around leaving you.

After a while, you all headed on your separate busses. The ride was boring but pretty as you looked at the sunset. Both buses managed to get to the school at the same time.

You exited off first ready to get home and you took a glance at the other bus.

You were met with Suna's eyes. He was looking at you not out of hatred like usually but it was more a 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 look? He looked tired from the ride too. You mouthed the word "what?".

It seemed Suna just realized he was staring as his eyes widened and he turned away quickly. 

You didn't have time to ask him about it but you were really were 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was an off day. You thought you were going crazy when you thought someone was following you but you weren't. It was, Suna. Wherever you went you would turn and him just for a second before he walked away. You were annoyed but it wasn't too bad until now. 

You were eating your food in Class 2-1 like always but it was ruined when you felt Suna's constant stare on you. You didn't even know if he was evaluating the food or yourself.

You shot him a harsh glare warning him to stop. It didn't even look like he knew he noticed he was staring as he quickly looked away in embarrassment. You thought it was over until Suna got up and gave you a look that could only mean 'follow me' as he was walked out.

''Hey, I'll be back.'' You said to your friend as you got up and left, not waiting for her response but not without taking your food. You weren't just going to waste your lunch, it 𝘸𝘢𝘴 lunchtime after all.

Suna wasn't hard to find, he was just a couple of feet from the classroom, standing alone in the quiet hall. You walked over to him and he turned to you as he heard your footsteps.

''What is with you today?'' You ask, covering your mouth as you were still eating.

Suna didn't answer as he put his hands in his pockets. He was struggling with finding the words. It really was none of his business but he 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 to know. He wanted to find the right words to use, but your constant chewing made him lose concentration. You were practically smacking the food.

He took your container from your hand and he grinned as he saw the look of horror on your face and he held it up high so you couldn't reach it. He was going to give it back but he just needed time to focus. In his eyes, you were always such a distraction.

He dodged as you tried grabbing it. He gave a dry laugh as you instantly gave up right after. He decided to tease you by gently pinching your cheeks, he wasn't thinking correctly and he quickly retrieved his hand. He wasn't flustered but he was a bit embarrassed about that action. You on the other hand stood there rubbing your cheek. It wasn't the best feeling being pinched but it was almost endearing.

''I have a question to ask you,'' Suna said, changing the subject to ease his embarrassment.

''Hurry and ask, I need my lunch.'' 

Suna's sighed a bit. You were staring at him so intensely, it made him just want to drop your food and leave if he was being honest.

He raised his other free arm and hesitantly put his hand in front of your eyes. His hand wasn't touching your face, it was just blocking your eyes.

''Your stare is really intense but is it true that the one technique you don't use anymore is connected to your father's death and your loss has driven you to ignore it completely to the point you will sacrifice a point just to not use it?''

Suna knew he worded that wrong. Even without you staring at him he felt so awkward being in your business.

You weren't really as nervous as him when he asked that question and you answered honestly.

''Yes, were you close by when you heard this?''

''I was. I didn't mean to hear it but I did...'' Suna stated.

''You're correct though. That is the entire reason.''

Suna sighed and he removed his hand from in front of your eyes. He slowly raised his hand again, this time to the back of your head as he slowly pulled you closer to him. He bent down so that his hands lowered onto your back, hugging you as he did.

''A hug won't excuse my actions but I am sorry. I didn't know it was so deeply rooted in your father's death. I wouldn't have pushed you so hard to use it.''

''Well I've come to terms with his death, I understand you not knowing.'' You didn't really know what to say or do. It was a bit awkward being in this situation. You hesitantly raised your hands and you wrapped them around Suna's chest, pulling you both closer. Suna flinched a bit once he felt your nose on his chest. He never held you this close before. Yes, he remembered that time in the alleyway but this time 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 body was exactly onto his.

Suna didn't feel as if you really 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 over your fathers' death. If you were you wouldn't be so scared to use the technique but he knew it wasn't best to say anything.

''Thanks.'' You said to Suna as you reached up and grabbed your container from him ruining absolutely any tension there was. 

Suna liked that about you. If it was awkward you would always end up doing something dumb to clear the air. You were different from him and sometimes he disliked it but other times it was all he ever thought about when he looked at you. Suna felt you retracting from the hug and he felt colder, which is something he didn't like so he pulled you in closer to feel warm again but that wasn't exactly the only reason.

''Hey... why don't I help you overcome not using that technique?''


	12. Chapter 12

''Suna, I'm happy you're trying to help me but you've tried enough. I don't want to use it again.'' You said turning around.

Suna really was as stubborn as you were. You didn't want to use it and he wasn't trying to force you. He wanted to just help you.

Suna didn't say anything as he watched you walk back into the classroom. He got the message. He'd stop trying to tell you to use it. 𝐇𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰 𝐧𝐨𝐰.

After practice was over, you were waving goodbye to your teammates. You had the keys so you would be closing up, you were available to stay late to practice more so that is what you chose to do. You weren't obsessed with volleyball, it just never hurt to practice more than others once in a while.

You watched as everyone left, even Kita gave a small wave to you as he left with Aran. You decided to pick up all the extra balls that were left around. There wasn't much, you just felt you didn't need them lying around everywhere. It was only you there after all.

'' (l/n).'' Suna said holding a volleyball in his hand.

'' I said I'm not using that technique anymore...'' You were tired of how stubborn he was being, it was your choice after all. He was genuinely unaffected by what you did. He didn't even talk to you outside of volleyball much, it's like he's the one obsessed with it.

''Hm? No. I want you to... teach me your 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘳 technique. The one where you spike with all your power.'' 

You stared at Suna. You weren't unbelievably shocked but it did come as a big surprise. 

'' 𝘖𝘩? The bland one? The one that isn't good?'' You said smiling Suna walking over to him. For once, Suna had a look of embarrassment or uneasiness as he recalled all the things he had said about your playing style.

You pointed at Suna without saying anything which only increased his uneasiness.

''Admit my technique is better.'' You said in a serious tone. 

Suna's expression shifted from uneasiness to cockiness as he held back his laugh at your statement.

He didn't answer as you already grabbed the ball from him out of embarrassment because of his laughing. You beckoned him to come over next to you to the net which he did.

''Well, there's not much to it besides just hitting the ball at full power. Here hold it, then throw it and I'll spike it.'' You said giving the ball to Suna and backing up.

You ran back and on cue Suna threw the ball up, enabling you to spike the ball at full power. It made a hard thump sound once it hit the other side of the net.

''Just like that.'' 

Suna copied your every move once it was his turn. He didn't hit the ball as hard as you did but he gave it his all. He wanted to see it through your eyes, about how this was so special to you

After a few goes at it he was satisfied with his tries. He concluded that he learned 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. The technique was bland to him. Maybe it was because his own physical power wasn't too high, Suna thought to himself. He didn't understand it.

''Well, it does.. have its pros and cons,'' Suna said looking at you. 

''It's a good technique for me. I know it's not all graceful like yours but it works. It's the one for me.'' 

'' Is it a good technique or do you use it just to spite the other one?'' Suna asked quietly. He didn't expect you to answer but it was hard not asking a genuine question.

'' Whatever gets us points..'' You mumbled quietly.

Suna thought of something as he heard those words come from your lips. 

''You must be doing this to me on purpose,'' Suna said stepping behind you.

He gently put his hands on your waist and he waited for any movement from you. Just anything that'll tell him to stop but he didn't receive it. You didn't know what he was doing, you didn't have time to think about it. His hands were gentle as he lifted you but firm. It almost made you feel safe having his hands on your waist. He lifted you slowly as your back was facing him and your face facing the net.

'' Whatever gets you points. That's the goal, no matter the technique, as long as the ball hits the other side of the court... it's a win. You said it yourself so don't be blissfully ignorant.'' Suna said softly. His words were quieter than usual, He wasn't paying attention to his words much. He was looking sideways as he flushed as he held you up. He was a bit ashamed of his actions, he had just picked up a girl to spout some silly poetic nonsense.

You didn't answer as he lowered you down after a few seconds. You felt his hands slowly leave your waist. 

''Thanks for the motivational sentences. You are right. I do not want to use that old technique again but...maybe I'll stop sticking to one thing as long as it gets me points.'' You said turning to Suna.

Suna's face light up hearing your words although you probably wouldn't be able to notice as he hides it well. He knew a few simple words wouldn't make you change your mind but he was satisfied that you considered using other techniques besides just that one.

Suna wanted to end it on a good note. He didn't really know how to be all affectionate after a sappy talk. He wasn't one for hugs but he didn't hate them. He did hug you just earlier today which caused him to mumble a bit thinking about it.

'𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.' Suna thought as he tried shaking it off.

In the end, he settled for a head pat. It was a basic affectionate act but either way, it made him smile sweetly as he saw you look away in embarrassment.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 

𝘈 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘴.


	13. Chapter 13

When you and Suna became fewer rivals and more ''acquaintances'', you didn't think that meant he'd follow you around limb from limb. 

He walked behind you to go to class despite you two being in two different classes and you're starting to think he even waited outside for you when you were using the bathroom.

''Suna. I know it's weird that we aren't fighting as much but you don't have to be awkward about it.'' You said turning around.

Suna scratched his head at your sudden request. He didn't really see the problem in what he was doing but if you were uncomfortable he had no reason to continue doing it.

''Sorry,'' Suna said taking a step back.

'' Well, I guess I should've said that at a different time since we're both going in the same direction for practice....''

As you and Suna made it to the gym you were confused when you saw no one had changed into their usual volleyball attire. 

'' (y/n), we don't have practice today apparently. You know, we were thinking about going to walk around the mall, do you want to come with us?'' Your teammate asked.

You were about to answer as you heard someone behind your shift. You turned to see Suna backing up awkwardly. It was clear Suna wanted no part in this conversation and it was almost like he knew what you were going to do next.

''I'll go if...Suna comes with.'' 

➜

You should've expected this when your teammates left you to do other things at the mall. You stood there awkwardly as you waved to them as they went off to do other things. They were good friends it's just they had other priorities than you did.

''What was even the point of accepting their offer if you knew, in the end, you were just gonna separate?'' Suna asked walking up to you.

''Just to do something other than practice.'' You said shrugging. 

''Let's go in there.'' 

You and Suna walked into the store in the mall. It was a big place and they had all kinds of stuff. You walked around for a bit just observing all the stuff until you got to the kid's isle. They had all kinds of plushies and toys. You went through this isle and you stopped as you saw costumes among other things. You walked up and grabbed bird wings that you could sort of strap onto yourself so you tried it out.

''How do I look?'' You said asking Suna.

''Like a bird?'' 

You smiled as you looked around and saw a fox ears headband. You grabbed it and attempted to put it on Suna who quickly dodged. You huffed as you tried again but he dodged and dodged.

''You're never too old for costumes, mister.'' A high voice said.

You turned to see a little boy who was in a superhero costume walking by you too. He gave an innocent smile and you grinned as you looked Suna.

''He's right.'' You said smiling and putting the ears on yourself.

Suna didn't question you as you went to the cashier to purchase these items. He didn't even question you as you kept the bird wings on as she scanned it. To say he was concerned was an understatement.

You two soon ended up leaving the mall. You do not see where Suna lives but you assumed he lived close as you both were taking the same train to go home this time. Suna threw his jacket on you as people started to look at you for your creative costume. It's not every day you see someone wearing bird wings with fox ears.

''...Did you have to wear those bird wings the whole time on the train?'' Suna mumbled embarrassed as you to started to walk in the direction of each of your homes.

''Sorry. I just didn't want to take off.'' You stated dryly.

''Oh! Here.'' You said taking off your fox ears and handing them to Suna.

Suna grabbed them confused and his confusion was plastered on his face as he asked his next question.

''Why do you want me to have this?'' He asked.

''Why not? You have a younger sister right? Maybe you can give it to her if you don't want it.''

Suna stood there for a bit before he looked around. It was dark but he was still looking around to make sure no one would see him. He quietly put on the fox eared headband and hunched down to you.

''Are you happy? Now we both look like idiots.'' 

You smiled coyly and gave Suna a quick peck on his nose. Your lips had barely grazed his nose so you were taken aback when Suna lost his composure and stood straight up rubbing his nose as if it were some ancient artifact.

''It was for coming on this trip with me.'' You said.

''Yeah... thanks.'' Suna once again looked around as if to see if anyone was there and he leaned down, copying your previous action and giving you a peck on your nose.

''That's for forcing me to come.''

''𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨?'' You asked.

Suna didn't answer as he took the fox ears off of him. You couldn't see it because of how dark it was and the dim lighting but his face 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'𝘷𝘦 been a bit flushed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay. One more time....'' You said spiking the ball.

You had come early to school so that you could use the extra time to practice more. It was no problem getting in since you're the one who typically has the keys. This was a frequent occurrence with you.

You practiced for a bit until you started to hear someone come in. You weren't surprised when you turned and saw Suna standing there.

"I figured you'd be here so I came early." He said yawning.

"You figured I'd be here?" 

"I've noticed you coming out of the gym once everyone starts coming into the school," Suna muttered. He had come here today for you but his body went against his will as he slowly sat on the ground, eyes closed. He was trying to stay awake but he hadn't really slept well since he came back late after you two going out and to top it off he had woke up super early.

You walked over to Suna and sat next to him concerned at how tired he looked. You shook him a few times but it proved to be for nothing as he sat there breathing quietly with his eyes closed.

"Suna." You whispered again, shaking him. This time his eyes fluttered open just a bit.

Suna almost forgot how he had got there but he shook his head so he could stay up. He grabbed his backpack and he started to take out some papers until he found the right one.

It was a bland white piece of paper with nothing on it but then Suna took out his pen and his phone. He started to write something presumably something that was on the phone.

He slid the paper to you and you took it to read what he wrote on it.

" A party?"

"More like volleyball get together... I don't know. Kita and your captain had apparently come together and due to nationals coming up, they thought maybe this would "ease" our nerves and let it be just a good luck kind of get together." Suna started rubbing his eyes. 

"I guess it's at the captain's house... she sent you her address?" You asked a bit curiously 

"No. She gave Kita her address and told him to spread the word to both teams but naturally, he doesn't have anywhere to contact the girls' team so he told us to tell you guys. We were all tasked with someone." 

"Are you going?" You asked. 

Suna didn't answer your question for a bit as it appeared he was just staring into space but the hint of red on his ears was slowly getting more and more visible.

"No... but I was going to go if you were." He whispered.

"I see. Maybe I'll go then. I want you to go out and hang out with more people! You're so quiet." You giggled.

"I do hang out with people and I only talk when it's needed," Suna said countering your accusations.

"Maybe we should bring some food of our own." You muttered to yourself.

"Our?" 

"Well yeah. You said you'd go if I go. We are going 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 aren't we?" You asked confused.

Suna stared at you wide-eyed but he masked his embarrassment of you casually admitting you two are going together with a small smile.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"Jelly fruit snacks...." Suna said adding onto your idea of you two bringing in some food. 

You two were leaning onto each other, arm to arm as you both fantasized about all the different types of food you could bring. You weren't even sure if you could buy enough for all the members of each team but you both still sat there talking about it.

"Or maybe tofu hamburgers...." You said looking up.

"Okay, maybe we should settle for water bottles instead..."

After the day was over you were packing up from practice when Suna had walked over to you. You already realized why he was coming over to you and assumed it was for the party.

"The party is in two days," Suna said.

"Okay... we should go to the store to buy the food then. It's not too far from the school, I promise it won't take long." You said skipping ahead, not waiting for Suna's response. Suna sighed as he followed you all the way to the store.

Once you guys made it to the store you both walked around hoping to find something relatively cheap to bring. You split up for a bit and you only found a few cheap jelly fruit snack packs but you decided to pick up a few to bring to Suna.

You looked around for him and saw him also with jelly fruit snacks in his hand.

"I guess we're just going to settle for this... is it enough?" You asked.

"I'm sure it is," Suna said as he dug in his pocket to bring out his wallet.

"We can both pay for half." You said as you started to take out your own wallet.

As soon as you left the store you stared at the packs in the bag. You were very hungry and you could've probably waited until you got home but it was right there.

Suna side-eyed you as he saw you leaning into the bag and he quickly snatched it from you giving you a confused look as you only gave him small puppy eyes.

"We will endure it." He stayed as he kept on walking.

You walked and only kept eyeing the bag even more.

Suna didn't want to admit it but he also wanted to eat one of the packs from the bag but he knew he shouldn't. He saw your hand slowly enter the bag and he turned a blind eye to it. Slowly you pulled out one of the packs and you eyed it curiously.

"It's... only one bag. Just one." You said sweetly as you opened the bag.

You and Suna both stopped walking and he was surprised when he saw you hold the open pack out to him.

"We can share." You said excitedly as you grabbed one carefully from the pack and you brought it up to Sunas mouth. 

He gave you a quick glance but in the end, he ate one and soon you took another one from the bag to eat it yourself. You two continued this process until there was none left leaving you feeling a bit guilty at the matter.

"It was only one...." You said mumbling to yourself.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me."


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay. It's at eight everyone. Be sure to come on time!" Your captain yelled as she left the gym. 

Two days had passed by quickly and the party was tonight. You saw everyone nod as your captain said that so you did too.

You didn't even wait for anything and you left to go to your house. The party was in a couple of hours but you wanted to finish some homework and just do stuff around the house.

"Okay." You said clapping your hands as you sat down on your bed.

"Let's get this homework over with." 

➟➟

The clock finally hit eight and you sighed a bit as you finally finished your work. The party was to start now but it seemed you would be just a few minutes late as you were still at home. 

You went to your grandma's room and you were honest when you told her about your wishes about going to a party. Your grandma was open-minded and she wasn't one to keep you away from doing normal teenage stuff. However, she told you a curfew and told you to be careful along with all the normal stuff. She even helped you getting the jelly fruit snacks out of the cabinet.

You left quickly and you searched on your phone for the directions to your captain's house. It wasn't too far but you decided to speed walk there as to not be too late.

After about ten minutes, you finally saw her house. It was a relatively big house, it could even be described as a mansion and as you walked closer you could hear voices from the outside. You got excited and knocked on the door which was opened quickly by your captain who immediately hugged you as she saw you.

She beckoned you in and you handed her the bag of snacks which she graciously took.

You looked around and saw some interesting situations.

Atsumu was dancing with one of your teammates while Osamu was standing there awkwardly watching. Kita was glaring looking at Atsumu due to Atsumu being rather loud. 

Aran seemed to be talking to Akagi and finally, you keyed your eyes on Suna who had been sitting on the couch, eyes closed.

"Um, is everything alright with them?" You asked your captain.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Don't worry there's no alcohol or stuff like that. I guess some of them are just excited." She said opening one of the snack bags.

You nodded and made your way over to the couch where Suna was. You sink into it but Suna still did not open his eyes. You softly touched his thigh and started to shake his thigh, waking him up. 

Suna's eyes fluttered open and he slowly turned to you. His face formed a small albeit lazy smile as he realized it was you. 

"Hey." You said as you took your hand off his thigh.

"You're kind of late." He said in a teasing tone.

"I had to work on homework. So what exactly are we doing? Have we started anything yet?" 

Suna rubbed his eyes a back and looked around to then turned back to you. "I don't know. I dozed off a while back but I remember hearing we were going to play some games soon."

"Hide and seek," Kita said loudly which made everyone look at him.

"Hide and... seek?" Your captain asked curiously.

It wasn't a bad game by all means but with a group full of teens, it wasn't too interesting. Even a basic game like truth or dare seemed more amusing but you saw Kita smile so cutely about it that it was clear he was genuine with his idea. Besides this house was pretty much a mansion. 

"I second that idea!" You said sheepishly as others have you a curious look. 

"I guess it could be a good game to play. I don't see a problem with it.. as long as wherever you hide you guys promise not to mess anything up and especially not to break anything." Your captain said giving everyone a stern look.

Everyone nodded and just ask quickly, everyone pointed to Kita to be the seeker. Kita didn't seem to mind as he nodded and closed his eyes. Everyone started to move and you looked around eyeing the stairs which you went up. You looked back to see Suna behind you and you gestured him to follow you into a room.

You both entered the room and you soon realized it was your captain's bedroom based on all the pictures of her in the room. You didn't want to go snooping around but you couldn't exactly just stand in the middle of the room as Kita would eventually easily find you both but your thought was lost as you started to look at her big pictures on her wall.

Your captain was beautiful, to say the least, and from the looks of it, she has always been pretty. Suna stood there awkwardly as he was only thinking about how he was in the ''forbidden room'', not literally speaking but he glanced at you as he saw you looking at one of her pictures specifically. 

Your mouth was agape once you saw the green volleyball uniform she once wore in junior high. It didn't take long until you realized she had played on the same team you once went up against in junior high.

''The same team I ended up losing too. The same day I couldn't spike that ball over with that technique.'' You smiled at the picture. You couldn't remember if she had played that day or not but it did not matter. Even if she did it would be unreasonable for you to project your guilt onto her just because she played on the same team that you happened to once lose against.

Suna walked over to you and looked at the picture. He recognized the uniforms right away like that one team you lost against, he looked to you and expected some fist balled up or just some kind of anger but he was surprised when you just stood there with a neutral face. 

''I'm sure if she knew the whole story behind it all... she, just like you would be on my ass about using that technique again. She would definitely do that.''

''Giving up on something you genuinely loved will not bring your father back,'' Suna muttered. As soon as he heard you shift next to him he knew he had said the wrong words.

You gave him a harsh glare which caused him back up a step but you didn't say anything. You didn't say anything as you quietly opened the door and left. You didn't look back at Suna.

You looked down from where you were and saw Kita looking around the living room. It wasn't the best plan for you to pick another hiding spot during mid-game but you had just let your anger get the best of you.

You started walking but you weren't paying attention to another hiding spot. You were just mumbling pointless phrases.

''𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.'' Was the last phrase you could say as you heard Kita coming up the stairs. You looked around to see you were at a dead end and all the other rooms had been passed by you long ago. You quietly but hurriedly tiptoed to a random door and you opened it quietly. You didn't have time to look but based on how poorly lit and small it was you only assumed it was a closet before quietly shutting the door as you entered the room, back first.

You sighed as you sat down but behind you felt something shift. As usual, it was Suna who had been sitting directly behind you. You were sitting in between his legs and the closet was small so you both didn't have room to move. 

You turned around just as fast as you looked at him. You were being childish but you didn't want to embarrass yourself even more by saying something stupid.

Suna wasn't sure what to say either as you sit in between his legs. It was an uncomfortable position, to say the least for him but all he could think about was making amends for his previous words.

Suna sat up straighter and tapped your shoulder. You didn't turn to him but he knew by your body language that you were listening.

''That wasn't.. the right set of words I used. I shouldn't have said that. It's not my business to get into personal matters, especially family matters.'' Suna whispered. 

You didn't say anything for a while but you smiled.

''Yeah.'' Was all you could say to answer him. You accepted his apology of course but you were still aware of the game going on and you didn't want to make too much noise.

Suna, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied with your one-word response which prompted him to smirk a bit. He knew you for a while which meant he knew you already accepted his apology but that doesn't mean it was the right kind he 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 to hear.

Slowly, both of Suna's arm traveled around you. He was slow enough as for you not to notice his arms until it was too late. Just as you noticed his hands coming around you to your stomach.

As fast as ever, Suna started to tickle you, specifically on your stomach through your shirt. You were extremely ticklish which was a fact Suna learned one day during lunch as first years. 

As he tickled you, you held in your giggles. You were still in the game and you wanted to win. You didn't want Suna to mess up your chances of winning but you weren't going to tell him to stop, contrary to all of that you were actually enjoying how he was being with you right now. You actually liked it a lot despite you being tickled. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱.

''I don't know.. (l/n), can you accept my apology please?'' Suna whispered teasing you as he tickled you relentlessly. He was surprised at your will to not make too much noise and hadn't expected you to keep your laughter in.

You could barely talk due to you trying to hold in your laughter but you managed to muster up a few words. ''Yes. I-I accept your apology.'' You could only say that as you felt if you had tried to say more your laughter would come out and then Kita would be noted of your whereabouts.

Suna nodded pleased by you accepting his apology, the proper way but he didn't stop tickling you. He smiled seeing your smile as you held in your laughter. It was a genuine, pretty smile. He didn't know what to think of it nor did he have time to think more on it as you both heard Kita's slow footsteps come up the stairs.

''Ah well.. he'll certainly hear your laughter once he makes it over here,'' Suna whispered as he still tickled your stomach through your shirt.

You figured at this time you were gonna lose so you wanted to go out in a fun way. It took everything as you turned your head to stare at Suna who was looking over your shoulder. You could only hold a devilishly smirk for a few seconds as your face went back to hold in your laughter. You decided you were going to let out a big laugh so that Kita could hear, ending both you and Suna's time in the game. Suna however had already figured out what you were going to do and before you could turn around to laugh, one of his hands which had previously been sed to tickle you made its way to your chin, holding onto your face to look at him.

''I know I can be lazy at times during games but that doesn't mean I don't want to win them,'' Suna said as his thumb grazed your bottom lip. 

As Kita's footsteps got closer, Suna smiled as he leaned onto you, his lips parting slowly only thinking about you as his lips made his way onto yours.

Your suppressed laughter was now being even more muffled by his kiss as he pulled you harder against him to deepen the kiss itself. His soft lips teased yours as he felt your muffled laughs stop as soon as he stopped tickling you. He, himself laughed quietly into the kiss once he felt you returning it. He didn't know what he was trying to prove by kissing you, he had done it on a whim but you were giving yourself to him just as much as he was to you, ...𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵? He felt your back shift closer to his chest despite the weird position you both were in. You gave into the kiss as much as you could despite the circumstances. You didn't know if you had consciously been waiting for this to happen or not but nevertheless you were giving yourself to him.

You heard creaking near the door which promptly caused you to gasp in the kiss as you came back and remembered you were in a game. You broke free from the kiss and covered your mouth as you heard Kita.

Suna was only smirking as he saw the door open to reveal Kita. Kita only passed as he saw you two. You were sitting in between his legs and Kita had a crazed look with a weird smile. It was enough for Kita as he slowly mumbled, ''I found you two.'', and closed the door just as quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**TW: Mentions of the romanticization of mental illness/vulnerability.**   
  
  
  


"Do you think he might've found everyone by now?" You questioned.

Suna shifted a bit behind you, trying not to accidentally knock down the stuff in the closet, "Probably not."  
  


Suna's hands started to go up to your waist pulling you closer and you turned to him, smiling but not the smile he was expecting to see. Not the smile he **wanted** to see.

You were smiling like that time when you two first met. The forced sad smile as you told him not to use that move that he didn't know the reason to back then but now he **did** know. 

He let go of you quickly and moved back with the little space available causing your face to soon turn into concern as he stared at you in shock.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Suna said.

You moved closer to Suna, concerned about his sudden change of emotions. "Your fault about what? What're you sorry for?" 

_She doesn't even know what **I did**_ _wrong. You don't even_ **_know._ **

Suna thought he had taken advantage of your grief and you not realizing it only made him feel worse. He wasn't crying or sulking but he was sitting there in shock. He had made you angry mentioning your father which was a topic he knew you felt immense guilt and pain about but then he had **proceeded** to kiss you right after. He had unknowingly taken advantage of you as you were in a semi-vulnerable state. 

Suna explained it to you which you nodded intently as you listened to his concern. You didn't get angry or sad but you realized his points which you had overlooked previously. He looked down as he talked to you which was weird for him and you felt uncomfortable with it as you understood he had good intentions.

"You really did always want to help me from the start..." You smiled at him.

''I don't want to be like those people who do that (l/n). They make me feel gross..''

"Such an idiot sometimes..." You said as you turned and crawled to him.

You cupped his face and closed your eyes, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Okay, now we are even. We took advantage of each other when only wanted to help. We are **both** bad people, alright? Stop thinking about something you didn't mean to do. It's alright, I understand you had good intentions."

"That's not how it works. Don't say you took advantage of me as **I'm not** in a vulnerable state as you just were. You're once again trying to help me while seemingly trying to make yourself the bad guy just like junior high. Besides, that was a peck on the cheek I think your plan failed as that peck just made me feel better making you a **nicer** person in my eyes. You aren't a bad person." Suna states as he played with his bottom lip, still feeling yours despite you pulling away.

"And you aren't either. _Obviously_ thinking back on it, it wasn't the right choice for you to do but you did it, you can't take it back. I am telling you I'm not mad. Stupid people make stupid decisions, 's all right." 

Suna laughed for the first time since you guys started this conversation. "Did you just call me stupid?"

You smiled at Suna hearing him laugh. It was nice to hear at times." There's the laugh! People grow and learn from the actions they take and now you will too! I'm not saying what you did was the best option but I kissed you back willingly. I wasn't in the vulnerable state you think I was in _Rintaro_ but I understand your worries about it and I see your points." 

Suna's ears turned red once he heard you use his first name for the first time. You were so genuine with your words. He was obviously going to be more careful with his actions from now on. He had willingly but at the same time unknowingly romanticized your grief with his actions and put how he was feeling first in front of how you could've truly been feeling.

Hell. He didn't even ask about how you are truly feeling about him saying that insensitive phrase because he didn't ask as he was busy putting his emotions before yours. He **wouldn't** do it again. He **couldn't**.

''You helping is nice, you won't be able to take away the guilt but you trying your best to help despite you not knowing much about it or understanding it, helps a great deal.'' You whispered.

The door creaked upon and a bright color seemed to illuminate the dark closet.

' _Blonde_?'

"When Kita told me he had found you in a closet with the other famous middle blocker from the girl's team... I didn't want to believe it but it's actually true." Atsumu giggles as he closed the door just as he finished his sentence but not without winking.  
  


" _Wow_....''


End file.
